1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an application execution method and a system therefor for executing an application program by automatically downloading files necessary for execution of the application program on demand from a server computer via a network when a client computer requests them to the server computer at the start of the application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When an application program (hereinafter abbreviated to an application) is conventionally executed, it is a general method to designate an execution file which is set up (installed) in a client computer or an execution file stored in a computer connected to a cliend computer via a network and start it. However, it is possible that applications set up in all computers connected to the network are not of a latest edition with everything provided. For example, there is a case that a latest edition is set up in a computer A, and an old edition is set up in a computer B, and on the other hand, nothing is set up in a computer C.
As a method for solving this problem, for example, there is a software automatic distribution system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 7-334436. This system comprises a load detection device for detecting a power stop of a terminal computer and an overload or failure of a network, a split device for splitting software in transmission units, a transmission possibility decision device for deciding whether transmission is possible or not, a host computer having a transmission device, an intermediate host computer having a connection device and a reception device additionally in the aforementioned function device which is connected to the network via the host computer, and a terminal computer connected to the intermediate host computer via the network. By the aforementioned software automatic distribution system, processes are performed as indicated below.
(1) Applications are all managed by a server computer. Therefore, the server computer distributes the latest edition or an old edition regardless of a client computer. PA1 (2) When an application is changed, the new application is automatically distributed to the client computer from the server computer. Therefore, when the application of the server computer is not changed even if only the application of the client computer is changed, the changed application will not be distributed. PA1 (3) When the client computer is not turned on yet or an error is found in distribution of an application, the server computer manages the application distribution status by a table, retries the distribution until the distribution becomes possible, and maintains the distribution status. PA1 (4) The distributed application should be set up at the client computer. The server computer only distributes an application, but not installs it.
As mentioned above, there are the following problems imposed in the prior art.
The first problem is that even if an application is updated, a distribution process for the updated application must be performed by the server computer to use the application.
The second problem is that even if an application necessary for the client computer exists, if the application is not registered in the server computer, it will not be distributed.
The third problem is that if even an application which is not required any longer by the client computer is registered in the server computer, it will be distributed regardless of it. For example, even if a client computer A requires applications X and Y, if the applications X, Y, and Z are registered in the server computer, these three applications are distributed.
The fourth problem is that when an application is distributed from the server computer, it is necessary to set up it at the client computer. That is, software to be distributed is only an installation program for setting up, so that only when the client computer executes the installation program, it can be used.